<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Twist in Events by Storyteller362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797097">A Twist in Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362'>Storyteller362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen meets Jackie Rodowsky again years later, does sparks fly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie rodowsky/Karen Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Twist in Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmm not sure if I’ll do David Michael/Hannie (or at least make them end up together, I might make her a lesbian) but Jackie Rodowsky and Karen is an interesting pair! I reread Karen’s Home Run and she calls him very very nice so possibility.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karen Brewer looked down at the time on her phone. It would still be an hour before she had to be at Nancy party or whatever it was supposed to be. Then checked the number on the wall before sighing annoyed. The coffee shop was busy, and her number still had to be called. Rolling her eyes the now 26 year old still pouted like she was seven.</p><p>Tapping her foot, she pulled out her tablet and looked for a game. That Matchington Mansion was pretty addicting. Although her mind far off thinking about her old school mates and family. Andrew would be finishing up law school soon. Kristy was running the school and doing a great job. Charlie and Sam might be here with their kids. </p><p> “Can I sit here?” asked a man about her age looking frazzled nearly tripping over a chair. “All the other seats as occupied.” </p><p>“Sure,” she said glancing him up and down. Biting her bottom lip, she just smiled at him gesturing to the seat. He was nice looking before turning back to her game. Never mind boys though, she had a one-track mind, and that was to beat the next level. </p><p>The dull roar in the coffee shop made her want to leave but saw the numbers tick on buy. Well, she’d give it five more minutes. </p><p>“Are you from around here?” asked the man seeing her look up. “I’ve never seen you before. If you’re not Stoneybrook is a great town and…” </p><p>Giggling she just nodded her head yes. “Yea, I’m visiting a friend she’s having this get together and I’m meeting her son for the first time. My elementary school did this time capsule project that we’re digging up this week.” </p><p>“Cool,” he said. “I heard about that Stoneybrook Academy, right? It’s the current buzz around town.” </p><p>“Neat,” said Karen flipping her blond curls over her shoulder. “Do I know you? There are a few redheads I know, and I know you’re not Nancy Dawes, er, Nancy Gianelli. She’s my friend I’m visiting and has two kids.” </p><p>“Oh, right, I’m Jack Rodowsky,” he said fumbling over his words for a second. “I went by Jackie as a kid.” </p><p>Then something clicked in her mind as she remembered him. They went to the same high school but didn’t cross paths too much. She snapped her fingers then slipped the tablet back in her bag. Yep, she totally knew this guy. </p><p>“Yea I remember you, we used to play on my sister’s softball team. I’m Karen Brewer,” she said. “You were really really nice and a good hitter.” </p><p>“I remember you; you were bossy but scored two home runs in a game,” he said quickly. She just giggled some aware of just how bossy she was. “And we were in Peter Pan together.” </p><p>“Yep, I was a bit of a brat and quite imaginative then, but I acknowledge every side of me,” she said. “I think we had Mr. Johnson for health together sophomore year.” </p><p>“Probably, I really loved that class. I was his aid during my study hall period and it kind of inspired me to go into the medical field,” said Jackie his blue eyes light up. </p><p>Karen nodded her head getting that. It was her experience in the Business Professionals of America club that made her major in Business at Harvard. Now she had this great job in New York. Her eye on getting that promotion that she been working toward. </p><p>“So you’re a doctor now?” she asked interested. “Surgical? Pediatrician? Umm…” </p><p>“Orthopedics,” he said. “Bone doctor and licensed chiropractor. I spent some time at the hospital as a kid might as well learn more.” </p><p>“Tell me about it, I broke my wrist and had my spleen taken out.” </p><p>Jackie nodded and rattled off a twisted ankle, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, and sprained wrist. Wow, no wonder he was inspired to go into the field.<br/>
“Wow, you must be doing alright for yourself now and all in one piece,” said Karen teasingly. </p><p>“For now, I still trip up every once in a while,” he said running a hand through his red hair. Biting her lip, she just glanced over him. He was kind of hot and she was conveniently single. “What about you what do you do?” </p><p>“I’m in marketing at a publishing company, Random House, in New York. Basically, I get to help makes ads and stuff pushing people to buy our stuff in the loosest terms possible. I’m trying to get the digital marketing manager job. If I get it I’ll be the youngest in the company at 26.” </p><p>Jackie just nodded a bit starstruck as her. She glanced at the wall and then at the clock. </p><p>“Okay so I have to be somewhere in about an hour and a half. Would you like to go with me to Rosebud or something and catch up? I’ve been sitting here for twenty-five minutes and still no coffee.”</p><p>Jackie flushed some and nodded. </p><p>“Of course, hey maybe we can exchange numbers?” he asked holding out his phone to her getting excited himself. </p><p>Happily, she handed him hers and exchanged numbers. It wasn’t like Karen would magically reconnect with her old boyfriends or for heaven’s sake her fake second grade boyfriend Ricky Torres. He was married to Mary Washburn from Mr. Bergers’s room. </p><p>“There you go. Now let’s head out I’ll buy you an ice cream,” she said winking at him and headed to the door. She was very much going to love getting to know Jackie Rodowsky again and took his hand. His surprised face relaxed into a smile at the sudden gesture. When Karen Brewer wanted something she went after it and hard sometimes. </p><p>Karen gets her usual and they get caught up. Kristy is doing well, and she is fostering an eleven-year-old. Her brother was finishing law school of course. The Krusher’s need a reunion to get caught up.  Her phone goes off reminding her that she needed to be somewhere before promising that she’d see him again. Her apartment may be in New York but that wasn’t far at all. She wouldn't mind returning to Stoneybrook it wasn't far. </p><p>Time treats them well as ice cream dates at Rosebud turn into something more. Now she twists the wedding ring and glares at the home pregnancy test. Now that was the newest turn of events.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>